Content providers such as a website could host advertising spaces at their web pages, i.e., by displaying advertising content on a side column of a web page. In this way, Internet users who visit the content providers' web pages will be presented advertisements in addition to regular contents of the web pages. Internet users can visit a web page through a user device, such as a computer and a mobile Smartphone.
A home TV user may view TV programs from a plurality of channels. The user may operate a handheld remote TV controller sold with the TV set to select TV channels. For example, the user may push buttons on the remote controller to switch channels, turn up/down audio volume, power on/off the TV. Merchants advertise their products to attract consumers. Thus the TV audiences may interact with the TV and select a desired channel without physically touching it via operating the remote TV controller.
Generally, the leading number of each citation number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that citation number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of citation number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Citation number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc. Any citation and/or reference numbers are not necessarily sequences but rather just example orders that may be rearranged and other orders are contemplated.